1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject observation system and a method thereof, and a capsule-type endoscope system to perform observations such as a normal observation by white light and an observation by light having a wavelength different from a wavelength in the normal observation, for example, by special light for observing a particular subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a subject observation system such as an endoscope comprises a light emitting apparatus to apply white light and the like to a subject. One such light emitting apparatus has been currently developed, wherein a wavelength converting member is disposed at the distal end of an optical fiber, and light output from a small solid state light source is wavelength-converted by the wavelength converting member, whereby the light is changed to a desired irradiation pattern and/or color. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-205195 discloses a light emitting apparatus and an endoscope apparatus using the same which can emit various colors by a combination of an excitation light source and wavelength converting members disposed at the distal end of an optical fiber.